There is life after betrayal and death
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Harry is the master of death. When he tells his friends they don't take it well and Harry runs from the wizarding world. His soul-bonded is dead or is he? Harry moves to Forks Washington and his life take a turn for the better but will his past come back to haunt him and tear him from the life he has now found, or will he finally be able to live happily and in peace. Come find out.
1. Authors note

Hey everyone the first five chapter s have been rewritten and i am going to try and space out the telling of Harry's story and a few things have ben changed and i hope that everyone will enjoy it better. Now to stop anyone else form being angry about this being a slash fic i warn you again now that this is a male on male relationship and if you don't like that kind of thing don't read this is the warning so that no one else can say that i did not put a warning before the story. i hope those of you who have enjoyed this story before will think that it is written better please review and let me knew and thank all of you for your constructive criticism.

Hope you enjoy the redone version of There is life after betrayal and Death

Thanks again

Phoenix.


	2. Prologe

**_Prologue_**

Harry was packing everything he treasured that was in his house quickly afraid that his two now ex-best friends would come after him again. Harry had cast an obliviate on his friends after they had reacted badly to what he had told them but was afraid he did it wrong and that they would come after him again. After the last thing was in his trunk and he had closed it Harry sat down on it to catch his breath remembering what had happened.

 _Flashback_

 ** _Over the last few years since Harry had killed Voldemort he had mastered the three deathly Hollows he had not aged while his friends had. He had done a lot of research into the items fables and found that the one who had mastered them became master of death and they would be absorbed into his body to be used when he chose but they also made him immortal because as master of death, death could not touch him. Harry had tested that theory in many ways and found that the more he tried the more he had to accept the truth. When he had finally accepted that he was the master of death and would never die a surge of magic had gone through him and he noticed after that the he had enhanced senses to the point it was almost like he was a vampire without the need for drinking blood or having the sparkling when in the sunlight. So he had all their strengths but none of their weaknesses and it had scared him. After a few days he had decided to go and talk to Hermione and Ron to tell them what had happened hoping they would understand and could help him. But when he told them everything they had freaked and Hermione and taken a knife and tried to stab him but the knife just broke upon his skin freaking them out even more they started to talk about how they would see to it that he was put in Azkaban for it because he could not be allowed to walk free not when he could become a dark wizard because of this. Harry had had enough and knew he should never have trusted them so he had obliviated them of the knowledge made them think that he had left and they did not want to know where he was or why ever again because they was no longer a friend of his then he ran from the house and appirated to Gringotts bank asking if there was a way to transfer all of his vaults to America where he would be going. His volt manager informed him then that all the branches of Gringotts around the world were interconnected so when he got to where ever he was going all he had to do was go to the nearest Gringots bank and tell them his name and show them his lordship ring then he would be shown to a volt that would open upon his ring being place onto it and the volt would then open to his volt here as Harry had condensed all his vaults from his two lordships of Potter and Black to one giant high security volt to stop the ministry or anyone from trying to get his money or family Heirlooms. Harry said thanks and left Gringotts in a hurry to get home. He blocked his floo and reset his wards so that Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasley's could not get into his house and rushed to pack. Hoping they would not come after him._**

 _Flashback ends_

Now Harry thought about where he would go he had studies America's map because he had wanted to travel there after the war and he remembered there was a small town in Washington call Forks that was very secluded and was only about an hour from Seattle which had a wizarding ally there so it was perfect place to hide. Soon enough he was outside Heathrow airport, he got his trunk out of the boot of the cab and walked into the airport hoping that where he was going was going to be better then where he was.

Soon enough Harry was on a plane heading for an airport right in Seattle. While Harry had waited for his flight to land he had used his laptop to buy a car and have it waiting for him at the airport with someone so he would have away to get to forks Washington without having to hail a cab or something.

As the plane landed Harry watched as the city of Seattle spread out before him " _I hope I will be safe here."_ As soon as the plane landed Harry walked through security and was soon outside the airport. He stood outside for a minute head tilted back and eyes closed breathing in the fresh air trying to calm down his nerves. He was walking around the outside of the airport looking for the man who was supposed the have his car, he was about to give up and just wait on the bench when at the very end of the car park he spotted a man standing with a sign in his hand. Harry decided to see if he was the one he was looking for "Hello, my name is Harry Potter is this car the one that I asked to be brought here?"

The man looked at Harry and then looked at his paperwork before he smiled "Yes sir this is the car you requested and here is the paperwork for you to sign then it will be all yours."

Harry took the contract, as he read it over he found nothing that he could not deal with and even noticed that they had given him a warrantee on the car. After finding nothing wrong Harry signed the paperwork and handed it back to the man along with the payment "As promised here is the money for it and large tip for you for your consideration." The man's eyes about bugged out of his head at the amount of the tip he was being offered, it was more than he made in two months and he stuttered out a thanks and left happily. Harry smiled shaking his head and got into his car marveling at how nice it was and thanking Sirius mentally for getting his driving lessons paid for before he passed through the veil, then he turned on the GPS and followed it to get to Forks.

After almost two hours driving and getting turned around a few times Harry was finally in Forks. He was glad that is was such a small town, he had found out before he had left England that he had a home here that had not been used for almost fifty years. Harry pulled over to the side of the road in front of what seemed to be a small grocery store and noticed a beautiful woman putting groceries in her car. Harry instantly got out of his car and went over to the woman who he saw had a lot of stuff, "Excuse me, would you like some help?"

The woman looked up in shock but smiled "I would appreciate that." Harry smiled back at the woman a little shocked at what he saw, this woman was a Vampire that chose to live on the blood of animals. He was not worried about it as he put the woman put the groceries in the car. "Thank you so much dear, Are you new here I have never seen you around before?" she asked

Harry just smiled at here "Yes I just moved here, my names Harry by the way." "Esme Cullen it is nice to meet you Harry. Are your parents around?" Esme replied

He looked down trying to hide his sadness "No, I'm an orphan ma'am, I moved here to one of my family's homes that was left to me."

Esme felt bad for the boy she had not meant to bring up painful memories "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's alright ma'am, they were killed a long time ago. Do you know where the Potter home is, I've never been here before so I don't know the area." Harry hoped that his home was known or he would probably get lost trying to find it.

"Oh, you're a descendent of the Potter's, There house isn't too far from mine. If you wish I could take you there before I head home." Esme offered hoping to help the young man.

Harry smiled and nodded "Thank you that would be helpful. I'll follow you then." Esme just smiled and waited for Harry to get into his car before getting in hers and leading the way out of town toward the Potter home. After about a half hour drive They pulled into a driveway that lead into the wood a bit.

Harry was shocked at the house that stood in front of him. He could not stop looking at it even as he got out of the car. "Are you alright Harry dear?"

Harry was snapped from his reverie when Esme spoke "Yes, I'm fine just shocked at how big the house is." Running a hand through his hair "Thank you, ma'am for helping me, I appreciate it."

Esme smiled "It is my pleasure dear, and call me Esme."

"Of course, Esme, I'll let you get back to your day." Harry bowed his head slightly before he started to go to his house when Esme stopped him for a second.

"Harry, if you ever need anything, please call me." Esme handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it "I am more than willing to help if needed."

Harry was stunned into silence for a few seconds "I don't want to impose or be a burden to you. I thank you for the help you have given but you don't need to do anything else."

Esme was shocked at what Harry had just said but what shocked here even more was that he sounded ashamed like he truly believed that he was a burden Esme knew she could not allow it to continue "Harry, I don't think of helping you if you need it as an imposition, nor are you a burden. I don't mind helping you as everyone needs help sometimes. So please use my number if you need me. I won't take no for an answer."

Harry chuckled and nodded telling her he would and after that they went their separate ways not knowing that it would be the start of something much greater.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Four days had passed since Harry moved to Forks and he had met Esme. In that time he had decided to pretend to be the seventeen year old he looked to be and so he enrolled himself at Forks High School as a senior and today was his first day of school.

As he pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to a silver Volvo, as he looked at the car he was reminded of the man he had loved. His love had loved muggle cars the Volvo being his favorite, he had said once that if he could get a drivers license he would buy himself a silver Volvo. Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought of him, they did not even have a body to bury and Harry had been blamed for his death.

After regaining control of his emotions he got out and looked around, there where kids everywhere all in their little groups and Harry could not help but think that is was so different from Hogwarts but in a good way. Walking to the office he did not notice three sets of golden eyes watching him.

As Harry walked into the office all he could think was " _Wow, it is green in here."_ Because of all the plants in the room in seemed as if he was still outside. Walking over to the desk he waited till the older lady was done with whatever she was doing before speaking "Excuse me, my name is Harry Evan's, I am here for my times table."

The lady looked at him for a second before she snapped out of her surprise smiling at him while riffling though a stack of papers before she said "Aha, here it is dear," she took three pieces of paper and handed them to him "There is your times table, a map of the school, and the last is a slip that you need your teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day for a week after that you won't need to anymore. Welcome to Forks High."

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day." Harry replied taking the papers and leaving the office and stepping outside again before looking at his times table.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

7:00 -8:00 am U.S History

8:05-8:30 am free period

8:45-9:30 Geometry

9:45-10:50 English

11:00 am- 12:00pm lunch

1:05-2:00 P.E.

Tuesday, Thursday

7:00- 8:00 am English

8:05-9:00 am Spanish

9:00-9:30: Free period

9:45-10:45 Biology

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:15-1:00 Music

1:05-2:00 P.E.

Harry smiled then looked at the room number for his first class and at the map then went to his first class hoping it would not be a disaster.

After his first three classes Harry was ready to bang his head into the wall because of all the girls that where trying to get his attention. He knew that he was for one gay and two that he was bonded to his dead soul mate. He knew he would never love again no matter how much he wished his soul mate was still here.

The bond still caused his pain because soul mate once bonded was not suppose to live after the other had died but Harry being the master of the impossible had lived on and now knew why soul mates usually died together because of the pain it caused when the bond was broken. Though when Harry looked at the bond in his magical core it just looked splintered which confused Harry greatly but he just did not think on it. Once girl was especially persistent and her name was Jessica Stantly and Harry was usually a nice guy but he was ready to tell the girl he was not interested and to shove off.

As he walked into the lunch room with a homemade lunch as he remembered school lunches to not be very appetizing when Jessica popped up at his side and latched on to his arm. "Harry, you will be sitting with me and my friends at lunch you'll be part of the popular crowd with us." She paused and started to curl her finger in her hair as she flirtatiously said "And hopefully we can get to know each other better."

Harry had to take a deep breath so as not to snap at the girl but pulled his arm out of her grasp making it clear or so he thought that he did not want her touching him but she just latched right back on and lead him to a table filled with three boys and two girls other than Jessica. Harry groaned inwardly at the thought of having to deal with more fan girls.

Harry ignored the group only vaguely listening while he watched the groups around the rooms his eyes wondering around until his eyes fell on a table with three people sitting at it, they all had the same golden eyes and Esme but before he could study them more closely he heard the gossiping motor mouth next to him mention Esme.

"I heard that Esme is taking on another charity case, she was seen near the grocery store with a boy whose clothes looked like they were from the garbage bin. Do you think that Carlisle and her are going to adopt another one?" Jessica laughed

Harry was now at the limit of his patients with this girl "How dare you." He said not knowing that the three he had seen before where listening closely "For your information the boy she was speaking too was me. The reason my clothes looked like that at the time is because of my abusive family only gave me my oversized cousins hand me downs and I had not had a chance to get clothes of my own yet. Esme was the first person to be nice to me and not have an alternate agenda, and she is ten times the woman you will ever be Stantly. She at least cares about those who have no one else, some of us aren't so lucky."

Jessica looked shocked and tired to back track "Harry I didn't mean,"

But Harry interrupted her not wanting to hear it "I don't want to hear your excuses and backtracking because it is nothing but a lie. Stay away from me Stantly, you would have never had a chance anyway as one I am anti-skank and two I'm gay so shove of and never speak to me again." Harry turned on heal and stocked off to another table with a flare that would make Severus Snape drool in envy. He sat down at the only table that had no one at it and took a few deep breaths to calm down not knowing that he had made an impression on the three that had been listening in.

( _At the other table_ )

"He was the one Esme helped, and he defended her like we would. I have to go thank him for what he did." Edward said starting to get up but Alice stopped him.

"Edward if you go over there now it will not end well you heard how angry he was, if you go over there now he will explode and it will not be good. Esme will bring him over soon enough. I plan to tell her what he said about the abuse so you will get to thank him soon enough but not here." Alice pleaded

Edward sighed and sat back down staring at the green eyes angel across the room wondering why he felt that he should know him but put it aside for another time.

(Back with Harry)

" _I miss you so much Ced, I wish you were here."_ Harry could not help but think of his lost love Cedric so much had happened that year but Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang and with a sigh he went to the second part of his classes.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

After classes Edward, Alice, and Jasper stood by their cars waiting to see Harry again talking about what they had noticed in the classes they had with him "I noticed that he seemed quiet he only spoke if directly asked a question but always got the answers right. But when we talked about the actual war his emotions took a sad turn like he was reliving something similar. His emotion where of lose and pain no happiness existed at that time."

Edward was confused about how he felt about the black haired young man, "I only get glimpses from his mind before it is blocked from me again, and what I have seen is not good he only had a small amount of happiness in his life but I could not see the face of the man he was with. But they went to school together in Scotland. But I feel very protective of him but in the same way I was with Bella with her it was like a dog protecting its bone, with Harry it is like wanting to make sure he is safe, and happy. To see to it that he is never in pain. I need to help him Alice I just don't know how."

Alice was about to respond when she was hit with a vision of Harry and Carlisle in Carlisle's office talking and Harry getting closer to their family because of that.

"Talk to Carlisle see if he is willing to talk to Harry, bring him into the family somewhat Esme already adores him. And he needs a family that cares about him for him." Alice said as she came out of her vision knowing that if she played this right that Harry would get the help he needed as well as a family that would love him.

They watched as Harry walked out of the school and came towards them but he passed them to the Ferrari sitting next to Edward's Volvo. Edward noticed he looked sadly at Edwards car as if remembering someone who had one, then watched as Harry shook his head, looked away, and drove out of the parking lot.

Edward sighed and shook his head still not understanding the feelings that where emerging in him for the dark haired angel. As he drove his siblings home he wondered what he could do for Harry.

Later that night Carlisle noticed that Edward was not his usual self and asked him what was wrong "I need your help Carlisle, there's a young man named Harry at our school, Jessica pissed him off by talking bad about Esme and he defended her but then he mentioned that he was the one she helped a few days ago. Remember how she told us how his clothes looked well in his anger he mentioned that his relatives abused him and only gave him his obese cousins hand me downs."

Esme had heard this and came into the room "He was abused, that poor boy, he never had called for help since I gave him our number and he is all alone in that house. Carlisle can we help him, I know we usually don't involve ourselves in humans problems but for some reason that boy feels like family I feel like I want to protect him like I would anyone of our family. Please Carlisle we need to, he needs someone."

Carlisle thought about it for the next few days knowing his decision could help a young man who had a horrible life or condemn him.


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Harry sat in his favorite chair that Saturday looking at the pictures of him and his love before his death. He got to the one that was taken when they were at Gringotts on Christmas eve after the Yule ball when they had been bonded as soul mates the most unbreakable of bonds only in death could it be broken.

He was interrupted when a knock sounded on his door, Harry frowned in confusion as he was not expecting anyone he started to panic at the thought that those who had hurt him had found him but he had to answer the door. He stood in front of his front door as he called "Who is it?" his voice shaking slightly.

"It's Esme dear, can I come in?" A voice called he knew that it was Esme because no one from the magical world had met her so they could not act as her.

He opened the door and smiled slightly at the motherly vampire "Hello Esme, is there something I can do for you?" He asked as he let her in closing his photo album as he passed his chair.

"I heard about your confrontation with Jessica Stantly. They don't think I know what they say about me behind my back but I am well aware. I wanted to thank you personally for what you said, my three children still in school heard what was said. I was also hoping that you might come over to our home, you seem to be in need a friend and a few of my children and my husband wish to meet the young man who seems so different from everyone else and who I adore greatly already."

Harry looked down thinking on what she had said knowing that she said she wanted to thank him "There is no thanks needed, I only did what any decent person would do. I am no one special you will figure that at soon enough and leave just like everyone else. So please don't feel like you are obligated to thank me or be kind to me, you owe me nothing and I expect nothing from you. So thank you for trying but need to." Harry said but paused before whispering so low that if Esme had not been a vampires she would not have heard it "Besides, it has been proven that no cares for a freak like me."

Esme had a concerned look on her face when she heard what the poor boy thought of himself, forgetting that she should not have heard that she took the boy into her arms hold him gently, she felt him stiffen in her arms for a second a sure sign that he had never known a true kind touch only painful but she did not let go as she said "You are not a freak Harry, you are a kind young man who deserves so much more than you have been given. I want nothing more from you than to let me try to show you that not everyone is like those who have hurt you. You are not a burden, or a freak, or any of those things. If anyone is it is those who made you believe that you were."

Esme held Harry close as he slowly relaxed into her embrace and broke down in her arms letting all the pain he had bottled up for so long come flowing out unable to stop it. She led him to the couch and sat down with him and held him as he cried saying "You never have to go back there, my family will protect you and will never let any harm come to you ever again."

After a while Harry finally tears had turned to hiccups as he asked "Why are you doing this for me?" his voice still trembling

"Because you need it, and won't let you suffer if I can do something about it." Esme replied kissed Harry's hair "If you let us we will be there for you whenever you need us."

"No one has ever cared enough to do anything like that without conditions before, I don't know if I can let anyone in anymore. I don't remember how." Harry said his head resting over Esme's chest as she held him like he guessed a mother would hold their child.

"Then let us show you how to trust again, how to let people in who won't hurt you." Esme pleaded with him gently

After a while of silence Harry finally made a decision to try and trust her and try to trust her family, "Ok, I'll try. But may I ask one thing?" Esme nodded with an encouraging smile "If you ever want me to go, don't let me stay or help me because you feel obligated to, if you and your family ever get tired of me please just tell me straight up and don't lie to me about it. Because I don't want another family pretending to care just because they feel like they have too."

Esme felt sad that Harry had been through so much but knew he needed her to be honest with him "Harry, I promise you this my family and I will never lie to you, or hurt you like they did. If we ever wish for you to go which will never happen we will tell you and tell you the reason why."

Harry smiled lightly at her honesty "Do you still want me to come over? If you do I need to talk to everyone there as I want them to know who they are accepting into their home and what I know." Esme nodded and pulled Harry up and together they walked out to Esme's car and drove to the Cullen home.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Harry was nervous about going over to the Cullen home not because of what they were but because he did not think they would like him once they knew what he was and what he knew about them.

Esme could tell Harry was nervous she wondered what he had meant by what he was and what he knew. She knew that Harry would never harm anyone no matter what she would accept him and hoped her family would too.

Soon enough they pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home and Harry was in awe of the beautiful house that was before him "You have a beautiful home Esme."

"Thank you dear, let's go inside." Esme replied happy with the praise. Leading Harry inside Esme showed him to the living room where most of the family was gathered. All but her husband was there and with a swift call he walked down the stairs and saw their guest.

"You must be Harry, I have heard nothing but praise about you from Esme. Welcome to our home." As Carlisle welcomed the young man into their home he noticed how he seemed to look to Esme for support before he spoke.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the invitation, Your wife has told me that you all wanted to meet me but I need to tell you all a few things so you know who you are letting into your home. After if you wish me to go I will and you will never see me again. I understand that you think you all want to help me but you don't have to. So before you welcome me into your home let me tell you what I need to and then you can decide whether or not you still wish me here."

Now Carlisle could see what his wife meant about Harry having such a low opinion of himself that he thought that no one could accept him. He motioned for Harry to sit down which he did but Carlisle noticed that the way he sat indicated that he was protecting the most venerable parts of his body as well as possible bracing himself for any blows that may come his way, sure signs that this child had indeed been abused.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Harry began to speak "My name is Harry Potter even though I go by Harry Evans to everyone else, but you think I am just a normal boy but I am not. I am a wizard and a famous one at that because of my defeat of the dark lord who wanted me dead since I was born. Because of being a wizard I knew that you where vampires from the moment I saw you all, but I also respect the sacrifice you make every day by feeding on animals. My kind know about Vampires for their third year in school. But I unlike most others of my kind don't judge a being just because of what they are or few of their race have done. I mean no harm to any of you, no matter what happens here today your secret will be safe with me. So now you know what you are allowing into your house and that is just the basic version. So now the choice is yours what to do with me, I will accept whatever it is." Harry did not look at any of them especially Esme thinking she would be looking at him in disgust and hatred.

Esme looked at her husband then her family seeing the same expression on all of their faces shock and confusion but she knew she needed to be the first to act. She put a hand on her husband's arm and when he looked at her he smiled and nodded knowing what she was asking.

With that Esme stood and walked over to Harry who flinched when she sat beside him which made Esme sad that he thought she would hurt him but instead pulled him back into her embrace. Just as before he stiffened but quickly relaxed into embrace waiting for what they would say "Harry, we don't care that you are a wizard just like you we judge people on their own merit. I told you before I am not turning you away no matter what. I will stand by you and help you learn to trust and live again."

Carlisle watched as Harry seemed to almost break at Esme's words but just let out a small sob as he nodded at that moment Carlisle felt as if he was watching one of his own children and knew he would do all he could to help Harry. "Harry, I understand what my wife meant now. I would like to help you as well. I have a degree in psychology and if you wish you can talk to me about anything and I will try to help you get through all that had happened to you. You will always be welcomed here with us."

Harry looked over at Carlisle as he thought over what he had offered "Why do you all want to help me, no one else ever has?"

"Because you need it and I will not let you suffer because of what you have been through." Carlisle paused for a second thinking "if you wish we could start tonight, and if you do not want to go home after you can stay in the guest room."

Harry though about it for a second knowing the others would hear but just as he thought that Alice said "If you want only Edward, Carlisle and Esme will as Edward can help you as much as Carlisle can. Will that help?"

"How did you know I was uncomfortable with all of you listening?" Harry asked confused.

Alice paused for a second thinking if this was a good idea before she spoke "Well, I'm a seer but my visions are subjective. They change according to what people decide the future is never set in stone but always changing."

Harry just smiled and nodded before speaking "I would appreciate that but only if you want to. I won't ask you to do something you don't want to do." Harry was unsure about this but hoped it would be ok as Alice told him they would go out and have Carlisle call them when they were done. Then everyone but the three mentioned Vampires left leaving Harry to start getting the help he needed.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _(Five months later)_**

Harry had been talking with Carlisle mostly alone for the last few months and now they were about to talk about his fourth year. Over the last few months Harry had told him everything about what had happened at the Dursley's and everything that had happened up till his fourth year in great detail. Carlisle had been very understanding and had helped him start to see that he was not a freak or unnatural for being a wizard and for not being able to defend himself from those who had hurt him. But Harry still had a hard time not thinking that the deaths of those he had loved and lost was not his fault.

"Harry, we are now on your fourth year at Hogwarts, you warned me last time that his would be hard for you and I want you to know that I am here for you. If you need to take a break then do, if need to cry then do so. Sometimes it is the only way to get over what has happened and start to heal." He paused waiting for Harry give him some sign he understood and when he got it he continued "Then let us begin. Know you are not alone anymore."

Both of them had been so caught up in their conversation and thoughts that neither of them heard someone come into the house. Edward had thought that their session had ended and hour ago but Harry and Carlisle had been talking about other things first but Edward wanted to know more about this strange young man who had taken over his every thought. Edward had been hiding that he had been starting to be able to do things like what Harry had been describing in his sessions and it confused him to no end how he could possibly have magic. He had a feeling he would find out something tonight that would change everything but he did not know what that could be. He was then startled out of his thoughts when Harry began to speak.

"Fourth year had just begun and I already felt more alone than ever, all I knew what that everyone who cared for had conditions even my godfather though his I could live with as they were the same conditions I had for myself. I was sitting by the black lake and it was late, I had a knife in my hand I was going to end it all that night. I sat there talking to myself asking why no one saw me or wanted just me but something I represented or had. I was so deeply involved with my thoughts that I had not noticed that someone had snuck up on me and was listening until I had the knife ready at my wrist and he stopped me. His name was Ce-Cedric." Harry stumbled over the name his breath hitching with sadness. He sniffed and wiped his eyes of tears before he continued "He took the knife from my hand and talked me down. After a while I broke down in his arms and he held me as I told him everything from past to what I felt never once saying a word, just holding and comforting me.

After a while I finally calmed down and had told him many things I had never told anyone I thought he would think me a freak too but he didn't. He walked me back to Griffindor Tower but before I went inside he pulled me back into his arms told me that if I ever needed to talk or just needed someone to be there with no conditions attached then I could come to him and he would do whatever he could to help me. Over the next few weeks I talked to him about my fears for the upcoming year about something would happen that would out me and those I cared for in danger once more. The night before the champions were chosen for the tri-wizard tournament Cedric had taken me to the room of requirement and held me in his arms as I told him how scared I was. That night he told me that if something did happen he would be there and that he would not leave my side." Harry paused for a few moments gathering himself as he ran his hand though his hair.

Edward had not been able to see into Harry's mind since he had learned that Edward was a mind reader and he had put his occlomency shields up so Edward knew that he images he was receiving playing this out in his mind where of another origin as Harry's mind was still a wall to him.

"The three champions had been chosen and for a second I thought I was safe but then a fourth name came from the Goblet of Fire and that is when we knew I was entered under a fourth school someone had tricked the cup. I was now forced to compete in a deadly tournament and I was scared. After we where let out I ran into Cedric's arms I couldn't stop shaking. He took me to the room of requirement and after a while of calming me down he promised he would help me through the tournament that we would work together so we would both be ready. The first task was Dragons, and because of us training together we came out tied for first place. The Yule Ball was to be held in two months, Cedric and I still spent a lot of time together as we figured out the clue from the egg we got from the Dragon pretty quickly. He was always reading one particular book though and I didn't have a clue why until two nights before the Yule Ball. We where once in again the room we had created and asked to talk to me and I knew I had started to fall in love with him. He showed me the book he had been reading and it talked about soul bonded mates, I was confused but he explained quite quickly. Cedric had read the book when he was younger and there were a few things that could be possible tips that a person was or wasn't your soul mate. It was also very rare to have one so when he told me he had been seeing some of the signs and remember that there was a spell in the book that could be used to confirm it. I was kind of devastated because I thought he was talking about someone else but he then asked how I would feel if I was indeed his soul mate. I told him I was already starting to fall for him and that I would love to have him as my soul mate and so he did the spell and it was confirmed that we were soul mates." Harry had tears running down his face as he stopped and was lost in the memories or his soul bonded not knowing that downstairs the same memories from another's point of view were racing through Edwards mind but he still did not know why.

After calming down enough Harry kept going "We went to the ball together shocking everyone but it was the best night of my life because after the ball had ended we snuck out of the school and went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and had the soul mate bond performed. After it as done our magic blended, our souls linked, and for all intents and purposes we were married. I could not have been happier than I was then, even with the second task happening we had six wonderful months together before the third task came. We made it together through the maze and got to the cup, he wanted me to take it but I told we'd take it together and it would be a Hogwarts win. But the cup was a portkey it took us to the graveyard I had been dreaming about all year. My head was splitting because of the pain I told him to get back to the cup, but he refused to leave me. Then I heard parsultongue and a spell hit Cedric, I could not make out what Voldemort had said through the pain but Cedric fell the ground and looked dead and then his body just disappeared the pain from the bond splintering nearly broke me then and there. Soul mates are not supposed to live without each other and I now know why, the pain of a splinter and broken bond is a pain nothing else can compare too." Harry sobbed for a few minutes before he spoke again "After I had fought Voldemort after he had gained his body back and gotten back to Hogwarts his spy in the school who had been masquerading as Mad-eye Moody but was really Barty Crouch Jr. tried to kill me. But in the end I was saved by My headmaster and a few of my teachers. Things just got worse after that but I tell you more later I just can't right now. I need a little time to let go of him again." After that Harry Appriated silently out of the house and to a small clearing in his back yard.

Edward had seen everything up until Cedric had fallen and disappeared but he knew what had really happened. He bend over holding his head in pain as it felt like his mind was overloaded with so many memories of a life that had been his. When it was finally over Edward's eyes were wide in shock "Oh god Harry, What have they put you through." Edward closed his eyes now knowing why he had started being able to do magic and strange memories had flitted though his mind. He also knew he could not let Harry suffer anymore and raced up the stairs knowing what he had to do not knowing he had already left.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone thanks for all the wonderful reviews and there is two chapters that i have put up today. Just so you know both have a song in them that is why it took so long for me to get this out i was trying to find the perfect songs that went with my idea so i hope you enjoy it. please read and review it helps my muse lol. Enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Harry had just appirated out right as Edward rushed through the door of Carlisle's office and saw that Harry was already gone "Edward, Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked wondering why his son seemed so upset at the moment.

"No Carlisle, things are not alright. Not when my soul bonded thinks I am dead and thinks it is somehow his fault on top of it. Look I can't explain right now, I find need find Harry and get him to understand that I am still here but I'll explain everything later." Edward was about ready to rush out the door when Carlisle stopped him again.

"Edward, that boy had been through enough you may want to help him but pretending to be the love he lost will not help him. You may be able to read his mind to be able to act as you should but I will not allow this." Carlisle sounded angry at the thought that Edward would try this but Edward knew something that Carlisle did not.

"There are some things he did not really go into detail this time, like the promise I made to him when he told me of the dreams of the grave yard. That grave yard was in Little Hangleton. One thing Harry does not truly understand is that if I had really died so would he but the bond only splintered because of the spell the Voldemort used did not kill me." Edward turned getting ready to run to Harry as soon as he finished "And for your information I have not been able to read his mind since he found out I could, Occlomency is quite good at keeping even me out of his mind." And with that Edward ran out of the house.

Harry was sitting on the ground in his back yard where he had collapsed after he appirated home and was crying his heart out. After he had calmed enough to think he pulled out a small locket that he had around his neck ever since He had bonded to Cedric. It had been a gift from the man he loved inside was a picture of them on the day they had been bonded at Gringotts and it was the only thing he had left of him.

He opened the locket staring at the one he loved knowing he could not do this anymore he had to let go even though he would never be with anyone else he Cedric would not want him to be like this. Music started to fill the air around him even though no instruments or radio was being played it was all magic that made it happen. Harry and Cedric had invented the spell together so that Harry could show Cedric muggle music and they had enjoyed it immensely.

As the music started to play Harry whispered "I am sorry But I can't keep doing this is need to let you go." Then he started to sing as he dug a small hole not knowing he was being watched.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I  
Am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I  
Will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Tears had started to stream down Harry's face again as he sang wishing that he did not have to say goodbye. Edward had been watching since the beginning and his heart was breaking because his soul bonded mate was in so much pain and he could see that just words would not work here he never believe them but a plan was starting to form that might have a chance at working.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I  
Will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Harry kissed the locked and put it in the hole that he had dug and covered it and then looked to the sky as he sang the last verse

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something

As the last note faded Harry said "Goodbye my love." Before he stood and ran into the house and locking the door. Edward could hear Harry's heart renching sobs and knew now what he had to do. He went over to where the locket was buried and unburied it, placing it around his neck until he could give it back to the one he loved.

Now he just needed Alice's help to get Harry where he needed him but it would take at least a day to get everything ready even with magic but he knew it would be worth it. Before he left he looked towards the house where he could still hear Harry crying and whispered "Soon you never cry again if I can help it love, and soon I will hold you in my arms again." And he then turned and ran home hoping Alice would help him.


	9. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

( ** _The next day, Saturday.)_**

"Come on Harry just trust me, I just want to show you something. Please!" Alice had been trying to convince Harry to come with her for the last ten minutes but the human was just being stubborn but finally he broke and decided that if it would get her to leave him alone then he would go as she would just keep nagging until he did.

"Fine, but after that I am coming home and leaving till I have no other choice." Harry sighed before following the pixy like vampire into the woods.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll like this surprise." Alice squealed as she pulled him to their destination. They walked for a good ten minutes until they came to a circular clearing but what Harry saw reminded him of the date that Cedric had taken him on. Technically it had been in the room of requirement but it had not seemed like that, and It seemed it had been recreated here.

"Alice what are you doing, I have let him go. Why do this." Harry asked tearfully but when he received no answer he looked over to where Alice was and saw she was gone. Shaking his head he looked once more at the clearing and thought to himself " _I will take one looked in remembrance of him, then I will go."_

As he walked into the clearing as sat down in the middle his mind drifted to all that had been said when they had been in the room of requirement and closed his eyes imagining that he was back there with Cedric sitting next to him.

Then he heard his loves voice "I made a promise to you Harry, and maybe this will help you remember that Promise."

Harry shivered his eyes still closed as he thought that if he opened his eyes he would lose his loves voice that he had not heard in five years he just wanted to here it a little longer.

"I'm still here Harry, I want you to do something for me I want you to look at the bond we share and see that it is whole again and I am right here beside you. After you see this and see it is not your imagination then open your eyes and see that I am right here."

Music started to play as it had the day before and Harry heard the song that Cedric had sung to him that night when he had made his promise to him. Tears leaked from closed eyes and he did what his loves voice asked, he was then shocked when he saw that the bond was indeed whole but could not believe it so for a few moments looked at the bond while he listened to his loves voice sing to him.

Oh, oh  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing there all along

And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

Harry opened his eyes and saw Edward standing there but if the bond was whole and his voice was exactly the same he had just thought it was a coincidence that Edward looked so much the Cedric but maybe he was wrong. He knew that Edward had not seen into his mind because of his shields so if he knew of this then he had to have been there as he had never mentioned it either.

I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away (no)  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe

Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away (no)

Edward was now kneeling in front of the man he loved knowing he now believed that he was Cedric and cupped Harry's cheek lovingly while whipping away the tears that lingered in his cheek as he looked into those emerald eyes with love and hope that mirrored his own shinning in them.

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you

"I promise I'm here, it's really me." Edward whispered as the last note faded hoping Harry would not deny it even with evidence presented.

"If you are Cedric, Then tell me the promise he made to me the very night he sang that song to me word for word if you really are him then finish this as was finished back then." Harry knew that no one but Cedric and him knew of that night and he had walled that off since the night Cedric had died so no one would know of that as it was only for him to know and cherish.

Edward smiled knowing why Harry needed this, It was just confirmation of what he hoped was true "I promise you Harry, that no matter what happens, no matter what comes our way, and no matter what may try to separate us that I will always be here for you. No matter what I will always return to you. This is my promise to you and to seal this vow," Edward took the locket he had around his neck and placed back where it belonged around Harry's before continuing "I want you to wear this and never take it off as it will remind you of that promise." Then he pulled Harry into a short but loving kiss just like the one they had shared that night knowing as Harry responded to the kiss that his love finally knew for sure that he was here.


	10. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone here is the revamped version of chapter eight some of it is the same as before but most of it has changed if only slightly hope you enjoy. thanks._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Harry could not believe that Cedric was right there in front of him after all this time but right as he started to rejoice in the fact that his soul bonded was right there in front of him he remembered what had happened after he had been presumed dead. He broke the kiss shaking his head saying "I can't, what happened to you was my fault, how could you want me now I almost killed you!" Harry cried trying to reinforce his occlomency shields but some thoughts slipped though and Edward heard that Harry thought he would leave if certain things where found out. That made Edward wonder just what had happened after his so called death to make Harry think that he would leave after just finding him again, he had to know.

Grabbing Harry's smaller hand in his own as he asked "Harry, why do you think I will leave you when I've just found you again, when I could never leave you willingly? What happened to make you think any of what happened was your fault? You can tell me love, I'm not going anywhere no matter what so just tell me." By the time Edward finished Harry was shaking and in tears as he stuttered out "Please don't ask me that, I can't s-say anything please."

Edward saw that Harry did not want to tell him but at the same time knew he would if he could. "Harry did someone swear you to secrecy if they did just nod." Harry was refusing to look at him, but Edward cupped his cheek and gently pulled Harry's face toward him so the Harry was looking him in the eyes. He could now see the fear and tears in his mates eyes and it broke his still heart see his Harry like this. "I know your scared of what will happen but I promise I will be here with you I am not going anywhere. I only want to know so that I can help you heal from this just I tried to do before, that is all I want." He tried to figure out how he could get the information he needed so that he could help Harry understand even with Harry under oath and then it hit him "Harry where you only sworn to not tell anyone verbally or not communicate about it at all?" Harry swallowed hard and said "The first one and it was on my magic if spoke of it."

Edward thought about it for a moment and after a few moments of deliberation he decided that it would not conflict with the oath that Harry had given so he would not lose his magic "Harry, would you let your occlomency shields down and show what happened?" He asked

Harry paused for a second before he said tearily "I don't want you to see it, You will hate me if you know."

"Harry love, I could never ever hate you. I love you and nothing is going to change that. If what the Dursley's did could not change how I feel for you than nothing ever will no matter how bad it is or who did it, I will be right here forever."

Harry then broke down in Edwards arms as he let down his occlomency shields and pushed the memory forward hoping that what Edward said remained true after he saw what had happened.

( _Edward watching the Memory)_

 ** _Harry lay in the bed in his room at Number 4 privet drive crying over the loss of his soul-bonded and bleeding from wounds that his uncle had inflicted when he heard someone unlocking the door to his room. Thinking it was his uncle Vernon back to either give him a chore list or beat him some more he slowly sat up drying his tears and waited. Once the final lock was undone who he saw with his uncle shocked him. It was Amos Diggory, he had accused Harry of being the one to Murder Cedric at the end of the tournament and promised he would get retribution._**

 ** _Edward watched in horror as the man who had been his father walked up to his soul-bonded and said "I told you I would get retribution for you murdering my son, you little wretch. It should have been you instead of him." With that Amos had started to beat Harry until he was unconscious and black and blue_**. **_Then he woke him back up with an Evenerate spell and got a knife out of his pocket, Harry tired to scramble back but was to weak from the beating to move. Edward was horrified even more at what happened next. Amos took the knife and cut of Harry's shirt and then held him down as he cut the word Murderer into the skin of Harry's back relishing in the boy's screams after he had finished he cleaned the knife off on Harry's pants then spit on the boy saying "Now everyone will know what you have done, and you will never be able to forget that you murdered my son when it should have been you who died you monster." With that Amos turned and left the room not even looking back and without any remorse as Harry lay there crying his eyes out apologizing over and over to Edward or as he was known then Cedric for not being strong enough to save him. Then the memory faded out._**

 _Memory ended_

Edward growled in anger at what his old father had done but as he did Harry cringed away from him scared he knew what was wrong as he heard Harry's thoughts " _He going to leave me, I was right."_ Then he spoke before Edward could get a word out "I'll go you'll never have to see me again I promise you won't. I'll be out of Forks within a day or two you won't see me at all I promise." Edward could tell Harry was trying to brave it out until he could get home but he could hear the tears in his voice that he was trying to hide. But Edward was not going to let him leave.

As Harry started to move away Edward held on tighter stilling him in place as he whispered in to his ear "You're not going anywhere. I am not angry at you nor do I am I going to leave you. I'm angry at Amos for what he did to you and what he said to you. I promise you this if we ever go back to England in the next century heads will roll and Amos will pay for what he did to you. I am not letting you run Harry, I love you and I always will no matter what. If anyone is to blame it is Voldemort for what he the one who cast the curse. I denounce Amos as my father and am keeping the name Edward Cullen but that does not change who I really am, nor my love for you."

Edward could feel Harry still clinging tightly to him as he kissed him on the head before saying "I'll never leave you again, no matter what. I promise you that."

Soon enough Harry calmed down resting contentedly in Edward's arms "Harry, how about we get to my house? I think I have some explaining to do especially with Carlisle I left him quite confused yesterday and I owe him an explanation. I do think it will do Esme good to see you smiling again."

Harry smiled up at him nodding before he stood holding his hand out saying "Well than let's not keep them waiting as pixie like Vampire I have to thank and then prank mercilessly afterward."

Edward laughed but got up grabbed hold of his mate's hand and started to walk home but was shocked when Harry pulled him along at Vampire speed and knew he would be asking a few questions later but for now he would be happy that his mate was back by his side and that he was once again happy and whole.


	11. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone i am sorry i have not updated in nearly two months we had a death in the family and thing got pretty crazy after that but i read all the reviews i have received since then and was so happy that all of you liked it so much and it cheered me up quite a bit so i wrote up the two chapters that i am putting up today as a huge thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the people who have like this story. All of the rewrites are now done with the two chapters and from now on it will be all new stuff so i hope you all enjoy thanks again for all you feedback. please keep reviewing it feeds my muse and make the story better.**_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

After running home at vampire speed Edward slowed them down and spun Harry around into his arms so he could look him in the eye "You'll be explaining that to me won't you?" Edward said with a smile as he was intrigued by what he had just seen and wondering why his mate was scared to show him this. "It's just the last person I told tried to kill me." Harry said his voice shaking Edward growled in anger at the thought of someone trying to kill Harry because he was different. "It was someone you knew and thought you could trust wasn't it? That's why you moved here isn't it?" Harry just nodded in answer.

Edward pulled Harry into his embrace and held him there comforting him until he calmed down again then they both went into the house. Edward immediately noticed that his sibling were already home and that Esme was making Harry something to eat which Edward was happy for because in his opinion Harry ate too little as it was. Everyone else was in the living room so Edward led Harry there.

Harry froze as he saw everyone else in the room but Edward gently made Harry look at him and when Harry saw the comfort and assurance in Edwards eyes he nodded a little and followed Edward to the empty love seat. Soon enough they were all seated and Edward was trying to think on where to start just as Esme came in with a sandwich and chips and gave them to Harry "Thank you Esme but you did not need to you know." Esme replied "I know dear but I was glad to do it." Edward could not help but noticed the direction his mates thoughts were taking and didn't like it. "Harry, I promise I am not going anywhere and no one is going to take me from you." Tears fell down Harry's face as he replied "You can't promise that, there are your family and I won't stay if after everything if they don't want me here." After that Harry did not say another word stunning the rest of the Cullen's with what he had said especially Carlisle and Esme as they had thought they had made it clear that they wanted the young man here.


	12. Chapter 10

_**I think this is the longest chapter yet hope you all enjoy. until next time.**_

 ** _Chapter 10_**

Carlisle was the first to speak "Edward, You left yesterday saying that Harry was your soul bonded and I don't see how that is possible if you were about to die when I found you in nineteen eighteen?" his voice was hard as he tried to keep his anger in check because he thought that Edward had successfully tricked Harry into believing he was this Cedric.

"You really think so little of me Carlisle." Edward sighed knowing what his adoptive father was thinking before continuing "That is where it gets complicated but I will do my best to explain. But before I get to that I need to explain a bit of back ground information that will help everyone understand what lead up to all this." Edward paused and ran his hand through his hair making Harry tut and fix it just like he had done back at Hogwarts "Har, you might not want to do that just yet until we explain. I know it is habit but I prefer the others know what is going on before you start distracting me." Edward chuckled as Harry blush Weasley red and nodded.

"Anyway I was not originally from nineteen-eighteen, in fact I had only been in that time for a year. I was born in nineteen-eighty-six, my name was Cedric Amos Diggory. My parents are still alive and are named Amos Alex Diggory and Elian Rose Diggory nee Draven. My parents and I were a Pureblood wizarding family but we were also called Blood traitors because we did not look down upon normal people who the wizards call muggles nor any of the wizards who were not pureblooded. As Harry explained to you Carlisle, there are three classes of wizards, Purebloods the reason they are called that is because they can trace their magical bloodline back at least five generations on both sides of the family. Then there are Half-bloods like Harry who have one pureblood parent and either a muggle or muggle-born parent. Then last but not least there are muggle-borns someone with magical talent who is born to two normal people or muggles there is one he forgot though and that is a squib a child born to magical parents with no magic of their own they are usually cast out into the muggle world.

There are magical communities all over the world hidden from un-magicals through spells. I was originally from Britten close to muggle Derbyshire. Now I saw Harry for the first time during my third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had made seeker on the Griffindor house Quiditch team, that is when I first started to take notice of him if only from a competitive view point."

Carlisle interrupted "How am I sure you are saying the truth and not taking the information you need from Harry's mind to fool him? Because that is the most plausible theory to me right now." The anger could now be heard in his voice Edward could tell that his father was angry at the thought that he was using his gift to hurt Harry further.

"For one I would never hurt Harry, two I can't look into his mind I have not been able to since he found out I could read minds when he came to our home the first time. Third my gift is not full on Legidemency I can only read surface thoughts and only find deeper information if it is what they are currently thinking about or if I was there to witness it. I only remembered because Harry was talking about the year we spent together and my own memories unlocked and did the rest. Harry was the key to my locked memories and my magic. " Edward said the last part while using a wandless spell to float the table in front of him of the floor to hover about two feet in the air.

Edward heard his father's thoughts take a turn at seeing the table floating and knew Carlisle now believed him. After putting the table back on the floor Edward continued "Now you know what happened up till the point that I was declared dead but Harry did forget to mention a few things. One was that Harry has a bit of a hero complex,"

Harry then interrupted "I do not have a hero complex, I just don't like other people being hurt so I have to help them." Harry's voice got a little embarrassed at the end then he paused for a moment and then "Ok maybe I have a small hero complex."

The whole Cullen coven chuckled at this and Edward kissed Harry temple reassuringly whispering "It's alright it was one of things about you I fell in love with." Harry just chuckled along with the others.

"What else did he not talk about?" Esme asked curiously but smiled at how cute a couple they made.

Harry decided to tell a little bit more "I had a hard time letting Edward in at first, but he was the only one who had ever broke through all the walls I had placed to keep myself from getting hurt. He was the only one who ever really cared enough to try. He gave me more than just someone who care he gave everything that I had been missing. He is the only one in the wizarding world who knows the full extent of what I was put through at my the Dursley's and still cared even when I thought he would not. He is everything to me and when I thought he was dead I felt like a part of me had died as well. It took everything I had not to end then but I knew he would not want me too. That is the only reason I did not kill myself is because I knew he would want me to keep going." Harry had a few tears run down his cheeks as he relived the time without his love again.

Edward took Harry into his arms and held him whispering soothingly into his ear telling him that he was there and not going anywhere until Harry finally calmed down. But even then he kept his arm around Harry's shoulder as Harry leaned on him. "Now you know what lead up to it. This is where it gets complicated, When we where portkeyed to the graveyard in Little Hangleton Harry fell to the ground in pain all he kept saying was for me to get out of there but I would not leave him. Soon after I heard someone hissing I knew it was parsultongue but as I could not speak it I could not understand it. I only knew how it sounded because of Harry. I now know that it was a spell because after it stopped the last thing I remember is hearing Harry cry out my name and then nothing. Minutes later for me I was waking up in the Mason's front yard with no memory of who I was or that I was a wizard, all I knew was that I was seventeen and that was it. The mason's took me in, I found out soon after that I was nineteen eighteen and it was only a half a year later that Spanish influenza hit and Carlisle turned me. I only remember who I originally was because the memories where not erased just locked away I guess it is a magical induced amnesia and Harry was the key to locks. That is how all of this happened, The only reason Harry is still alive as well is because if I had truly died and passed on then he would have as well. A soul mate bond that is broken because of death with kill the still living bond mate ours only splintered because I did not truly die and now that we are together again it is now whole once more."

As the rest of the Cullen Family digested this new information Harry was remembering something that happened to him not long after Edward had been sent back "Edward you said it was a half a year later that you almost died because of the Spanish influenza?"

Edward turned to Harry and nodded causing a shocked looked to appear on Harry's face as he continued "About half a year after you had been declared dead I got really sick Poppy could not figure out what was wrong with me I physically healthy but my body was shutting down. Nothing she did worked toward the end she told everyone to prepare to say goodbye as she thought I was going to die and then all of a sudden I got better within three days I was back to normal."

Edward was a little surprised he had not thought that the bond would be that strong within the short amount of time it had been intact. "The bond was reacting, our bond must have been stronger than I thought to be able to reach across time and pace to make you have the same symptoms I had from the sickness and make you get better as I was turned, It takes three days for the venom to run its course and turning to be complete which means that as I was going through my turning and getting better you where healing as well."

Harry was stunned but could not help the smile that crossed his face as it was now confirmed that their bond was a strong one that no one would be able to break.

The rest of the Cullen's where silent as they took in all the new information and a few could not help but be glad that Edward and Harry had found each other again. Carlisle was the first to break the silence "I am glad that you have found each other again," He said to both of them before turning to Edward apologetically saying "I am sorry Edward for doubting you and for thinking that you would hurt someone like that. I know you well enough to know you would not do that yet I did so anyway and for that I am truly sorry."

Edward gave his father a small smile as he said "I can understand why you would anyone would think the same with the circumstances. But I have to thank you for everything you have done for me including turning me for without you I would not be here now, and I would not have the extraordinary life I have been given thanks to you. You're more a father to me than my birth father ever was so I am glad that it was you who was there that day and that it was you that turned me." Carlisle just smiled at his son glad that he had finally found his mate and was now finally completely happy.

Edward turned to Harry seeing that his mate was smiling at him and he hated that he had to bring this up but he needed to know everything that had happened to bring him to forks and what had happened after he had been sent back in time "Harry, I know it hard for you to talk about but I need you to tell me what happened after I was sent back to until you came here. I need to know so that I can help you heal and so I can protect you if anything happens. Can you do that for me?"

Harry shakily replied "I will just promise me you will be there after, that you won't leave." Edward swore on his magic that he would never leave him of his own free will and then the magic flared between them binding Edward to his vow.

Harry nodded and began his story "After Edward was taken, my fifth year was spent trying to learn how to shield my mind and dealing with my defense against the dark arts teacher making me use a blood quill to write I must not tell lies during detention my hand still bears the scars from where the quil used my own blood for ink. I was not very good at shielding my mind and because of that I fell into a trap. I thought I was going to go save my Godfather from being killed but instead ended up getting him killed. The next year I was taught all about my enemy by my headmaster I also lost him at the end of the year he was killed in front of me. My seventh year I did not even go to school, I was on the run from Voldemort who had been resurrected the night he sent Edward back in time using my blood, a bone of his dead father, and flesh of his servant, forcibly taken, unknowing given, and willingly sacrificed. He had taken over our government and named me a fugitive of the law. So for the next year My two best friend Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley hunted down and destroyed every one of his soul containers. I even walked to my death willingly to get rid of the piece of his soul in my scar when I found out I was the last Horcruxe. But only the piece of his soul died and I returned. I then fought him and killed him by rebounding his killing curse at him because the wand he was using was by all rights mine. After I touched it I felt a power surge and I knew something had happened. It was almost a year before all the funerals were done. I had lost the only other father figure I had to the killing curse he took for me earlier in the fighting.

Six months after all the funerals were done I noticed that I had all three of the items known as the deathly hollows. I tried many ways to die after I found out just to test the theory that came with the hollows. After many failed attempts I understood that I was now the master of death and at the moment I felt myself change. It was like I had all of the perks of being a vampire but none of the weaknesses. I had read a fable that turned out to also be true, that when the master of death accepts his place then if his mate is any type of creature as it was labeled that the master of death would change to be like them in a way that would not allow death to touch them but would allow them all the benefits of what their mate was. I was confused as to why it would do this to me when I thought Edward was dead. A few months ago now I finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione Granger for help but when I told her and Ron what had happened to me they freaked. Hermione tried to stab me, she tried to kill me, but the knife broke when it came in contact with my skin. Which freaked them out even more they started talking about how they would get me sent to Azkaban saying that I would become the next dark lord when I would never do that. So I erased the conversation from their minds and made them think that they never wanted to see me again. I then ran packed everything I owned and talked to by account manager at Gringotts got enough money to get me though till I could get to the Gringotts here to open my vaults from this side. I came here to Forks expecting not to find anything interesting but hoping no one would find me here. But then I found all of you, I never expected that here in this little town I would find my mate again or anyone who even cared enough to get to know me again. But the hardest part of all of this is knowing that you are all now in danger because of me."

Esme spoke up shocked at what this brave young man had been though and confused as to why they were now in danger "How are we in danger because of you dear? I don't see how you being here would bring harm to us."

Harry would not meet any of their eyes "Because everyone I love or care for ends up either dead or betraying me something bad always happens and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Edward now stepped in knowing he had to get that thought out of his mates head but he had to go about it in a specific way "Harry love, what do you mean that everyone who loves or cares for you ends up dead, please explain this to me?"

Harry looked at Edward as if he had lost his mind before he answered "My parents loved me and died because some mad man believed in a prophecy, he only wanted me they didn't have to die. Then Sirius if had not been so stupid and had not loved me as he did, I would not have fallen into that trap and he would still be alive, Remus would not have taken a killing curse meant for me if he had not cared so much. You would not have been sent back in time and nearly died if you had nod loved me and bonded to me. If I had never been born then none of this would have happened." By that time Harry was finished he was in tears and could not look anyone in the eyes as he feared that they would be disgust and fear because they would now realize that it was his fault that all that everyone around him got hurt.

Edward was appalled by what his mate thought of himself but knew now how to get him to understand that I was not his fault but circumstance and others who had done the deeds not him "Harry I want you to listen to me very carefully. Let's start with you parents, You where just a baby you could not have done anything to save them, and they did what any good parent would do they protected their child just like I know you would have done if we had ever had a child and they where threatened."

"But they should not have had to, They did not need to die!" Harry cried

"No should not have had to but Voldemort forced them to not you they died the way they wanted to, protecting their child. Now lets move on to Sirius, did you know that it was a trap?" Edward asked

"No course not?" Harry yelled

"Then where you the one who shot the curse that killed him?" Edward kept going trying to get Harry to see that it was not his fault.

"No, I would never have hurt him?"

"Then it was not your fault, The blame rests with Voldemort and with whoever shot the curst that killed him. Now on to Remus, did you asked him to take the curse, did you pulled him to the way of the curse?"

"No." Harry whispered tears still running down his face

"Then that was not your fault either they all loved you and went out how they wanted to go fighting for those they loved. Now onto me I don't blame you for what happened that night, It was not your fault you did not know the cup was a portkey. You sure as hell did not know that Voldemort was going to send me into the past like he did or that while in the past I was going to get sick. None of it was your fault Harry." Edward paused letting what he said sink in before he drove the point home with the last thing Harry said "And if you had not been born then Voldemort would have been ruling the world a long time ago, and the world would be poorer for it. You being born and that prophecy may have been the only way that Voldemort would have ever been destroyed. So yes people you loved died but I am still here and so are others who cared for you. It was never your fault and if you ever think like that again I will prank you mercilessly until you understand that."

Harry chuckled at that and smiled up at his mate before leaning into his embrace saying "Thank you."

Edward just held Harry close. The Rest of the Cullen's where all shocked but glad that Harry and Edward had each other and now could start to heal from the past that had asked so much of them both.

Carlisle was trying to think of a way to get Harry to understand that they where not going to send him away and when he figured it out he started to recite the roman dictionary in his head to stop Edward from hearing the idea. Knowing he would get it started tomorrow.

Soon after everyone went their own ways and Edward and Harry went up to Edward's room where Harry's slept that night in Edwards arms. Both of them were happy to have found each other again.


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone I hope you are all well**_

 _ **I am dedicating this chapter to**_ **a** ** _driajade2010 because of her kind words and for the review she sent it made me feel better and I wanted to get this chapter out so thank you adriajade2010 this chapter is for you._** ** _J_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _(Three weeks later)_**

Harry was walking down the hallway at the school heading towards the lunch room where Edward was waiting for him, as he walked he thought about all the rumors he had heard today about Edwards old girlfriend coming back to Forks. He knew all about Bella and what she had done Edward had told him everything over the past three weeks and he knew that Bella was his singer but she had tried to make him choose between her and his family. Edward had told her they were done and she had left Forks in a huff, but now she was coming back and he could guess why.

As Harry walked into the lunch room and sat down next to Edward he noticed that his mate was tenser than a bow string "Edward are you worried about Bella coming back?"

Edward caressed his mates face as he spoke "I am worried about it but only because I know her enough to know she will hurt you. If she does I won't let her get away with it, no one else will hurt you if I can stop it."

Harry smiled and kissed Edward "As long as I have you nothing she does can hurt me."

"And I won't leave you. She will be here in a few minutes from what I understand she also knows where we live and will try and come there." Edward no sooner said this than a young woman with mahogany curls and plain brown eyes appeared in the doorway.

When she saw Edward she walked straight over to him but when she saw Harry sitting next to him she said "That is my seat, please move." She tried to use a sweet innocent voice but it came out more snooty than she realized but Harry had gotten very sarcastic when people demanded things of him and said in a imitation of her tone of voice "I don't see your name on the seat so how could it be yours. Besides if Edward wants me to move all he has to do is ask."

Bella was stunned this boy was talking to her like this and Edward was doing nothing about it he was just trying to hid a smile but before she could say anything the boy spoke again "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

This time Edward busted up laughing as he looked at Harry and said "When did you get a sarcastic bone love, did you spend to much time around Snape?"

Harry got a look of mock Horror as he turned to Edward who he could tell was enjoying the show "Oh don't even say such things, he would sooner eat his own chemistry ingredient's than teach me sarcasm, besides his was more snark than anything."

Bella finally spoke "Edward, are you going to let him speak to me like this I am your girlfriend!" She said it loud enough so that the whole lunchroom heard and it had gone silent.

Edward stopped laughing and stood slowly as he turned to face the girl then he looked down at his mates face and saw the fear he was trying to hide. He gave a small smile to harry as he caressed his cheek one with his finger before looking at Bella with a look of pure loathing as he spoke you could hear the anger in his voice "You have not been my girlfriend for over eight months. When we last spoke you told me to chose between you and my family I chose my family. I told you then we were done and you left Forks. Last month I started dating Harry and I can tell you now that he would never do what you did and is ten times the person you will ever be. So stay away from me and my family Isabella as we are done."

He held a hand to out to Harry who smiled and took it then followed by Jasper and Alice they left the lunchroom together and for the rest of the day ignored all Bella's attempts to get them to talk to her. Finally school let out and they were all in Edward Volvo and heading home before Bella even made it out of the school parking lot.

Once they got home Edward was shocked to hear Carlisle was home already "Harry, Carlisle is home and I think he had something to tell us. We should get inside."

Harry looked a little afraid but he hid it and followed his mate into the house hoping he was not going to be sent away. Once they were seated on the loveseat Edward asked "Carlisle what is going on you have been hiding your thoughts from me for weeks now?"

"Over the last few weeks I have been working on something that I hope will be well received the only people who are out of the loop are you and Harry because I knew you would not be able to resist telling him." Carlisle then turned to Harry as he continued "I think you are still afraid of being sent away and this is what I hope will stop that thought from ever rising again. I know you have never truly had family that has stuck by you or have lived long enough to. But I promise you we are not going anywhere. And this," he held up piece of paper "Is our way of saying we want you here for good. You do not have to sign them if you do not wish to but the intent behind them stays the same." He then passed the papers to Harry who started to read what it said.

Harry's head snapped up when he finished his eyes wide in surprise "You want to adopt me? You truly want me to stay?"

"All of us do Harry, you have brought some much needed light to this house even I have felt that happiness that you have given everyone here. It makes it a place that I like being in." Jasper said

Then Rosalie chimed in "If anyone deserves a family and happiness it is you Harry and we want to be the ones to give it to you."

"I know you will bring a lot of happiness and much more to our family. I definitely want you here your already my little brother." Alice chirped bouncing in her seat.

The rest of them all said the same and Harry smiled and looked at Edward who said "I love you Harry and I just want you to be happy."

Harry smiled even wider and he took the pen of the table and signed his new name on the piece of paper the Esme and Carlisle had already signed. Harry James Potter-Cullen and then he rushed up to Carlisle and hugged him tightly whispering "Thank you." Carlisle just held his new son and smiled as he looked at Edward he mouthed "Thank you father." Now their family was complete was all Carlisle could think.

( ** _At Lu push)_**

Bell stormed from her truck as Jacob came out to great her but before he could get a word in edge wise she yelled "Edward is with another male, a human one at that and he said that his family have excepted him too."

"What, what is this boy's name." Jacob asked as his cousin Sirius stood in the door way listening while shaking his head.

"I don't know all I know is he had messy black hair that looks like it has never been brushed and emerald green eyes that would put the stone themselves to shame. And he had this freaky scar on his forehead."

Sirius was now in front of Bella as he demanded "Was the scar shaped like a lightening bolt. I need to know."

Bella nodded still looking pissed off that Edward had chosen to be with another guy.

"Get out of here Isabella I need to talk to Jacob alone." Sirius growled sounding a lot like his animagius form. Bella squeaked and dashed back to her car thinking that Sirius Black terrified her for some reason.

"Jacob you will not harm the boy or the Vampires he is with do you understand me." Sirius looked dead serious as he looked at Jacob.

"Why they will turn him do you not care about his life Sirius?" Jacob asked shocked at what Sirius said

"Jacob I need to see if this boy is who I think he is. If it is he is the one I meant to help. I can tell you more later but if it is him I will be staying there as well and I will fight you if I have to so don't make me have to for you will lose." Sirius shifted into a big black dog and took off towards the Cullen home hoping that it was his godson that was there and that he would explain why he was staying with the Cullen clan.


End file.
